


Movie Night

by deandratb



Category: One Day at a Time (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 13:24:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14473668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deandratb/pseuds/deandratb
Summary: Prompt fic; cuddly fluff.Penelope jabbed a finger in his direction. “No, I mean it. I hate that! I hate people who talk during the movies.”





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> For [strangerest-things](https://strangerest-things.tumblr.com). Prompt: **hate**

Schneider shook his head. “I'm just saying, I think ‘hate’ is a strong word.”

Penelope jabbed a finger in his direction. “No, I mean it. I hate that! I hate people who talk during the movies.”

“Pen. Not to point out the obvious, but **you** talk during the movies.”

Cuddled against his chest, she tipped her face back to look up at him. “I talk **at** the movies. It’s different.”

Frowning, Schneider reached for the remote. “I really don’t see how...”

“Last month. Remember those girls sitting two rows behind us who wouldn’t stop giggling every time Chris Whatshisname took his shirt off?”

“Yeah, they were pretty loud,” he had to admit.

“It’s a whole other level of annoying.” Penelope grinned and kissed his jawline before facing forward again. “I talk along with the characters, just like I open my snacks along with the sound effects. Minimal disruption.”

“And that’s why we’re having movie night at home,” Schneider said, hugging her a little closer to him on the couch.

“Yes. Because people insist on talking during the movies, and I hate it,” she agreed firmly.

He tapped his soda to hers, and pressed play.

**Author's Note:**

> Submit a prompt for a ODAAT minific [here.](http://actuallylorelaigilmore.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
